


Question Time

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Question Time

"Nice boots, mate. Crocodile skin?"

"Snake," Crowley said, scowling at the waiter who wasn't bringing his dinner fast enough.

The unfortunate man hurried over. It was a miracle he didn't drop the plate. The man at the next table leaned over again.

"Cool contacts, too. Cat's eyes?"

"Snake," Crowley said with his mouth full, and shoved his sunglasses firmly up his nose. His determined conversation partner didn't go away.

"That your car, outside?"

Crowley sighed, then smiled broadly, flickering his tongue and revealing his fangs.

"Yessss. Any other questions?"

He ate the rest of his meal in wonderful, blessed peace.


End file.
